Rex Lincoln
"He must be the most Unluckiest Man on Earth" '- Most People's description of Chucky -' Chucky Wonder is a fictional character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He has appeared in 15 of Hawkins' books. A former member of the Juggernaut Battalion during the Dark War, Chucky went on to become a main character in his own series of adventures that led him from an honest Soldier into a borderline insane criminal working for TANK'S Special Operations Task Force doing his part in cleaning up the Mutant Epidemic. Biography The Starving Bloodlust - While on leave from the Juggernaut Battalion, Chucky is receiving therapy sessions to get over his post traumatic stress from the war. His therapist advices him to go on the road and visit friends and family. His travels take him to the lower outskirts of Hawcross Crime Central where he stumbles upon his old foster home in ruins, his best friend's family taken hostage by the Starving Cult who are threatening to execute them in order to appease their Gods. Chucky teams up with his friend, Paulie Swift and aids in an all out Gang War. Chucky joins the Tahhm Gang and delves deep into the secrets of Crime Central where he discovers the Starving Cult's twisted past and their history of sacrifices and war in the name of their Gods; spearheaded by their maniacal High Priest: Cotton. After a gruelling all out street war, Chucky finds and injures Cotton, in the process of gloating, Cotton puts a curse on Chucky's life moments before Chucky kills him. With the Gang War ended and Paulie's family safley rescued, Chucky thanks his friend for returning him to a world of action and once again hits the road. Prisoner 16 - Over two years later and Chucky is now working for the Government in a top secret Research Facility in the Tropic Jungles of the Amazon. Things take a turn for the worse when his team is tasked with keeping an eye on a secret Crate labeled "Prisoner 16". Immediatley things go wrong when one of Chucky's team mate's is infected by the Prisoner and begins attacking everyone. Forced to lock him up, Chucky realizes that the Prisoner is a Genetic Experiment that begins hypnotizing the team mates into killing each other. After a brutal fight, the remaining team mates are forced to protect their minds from hypnosis with led helmets, but things once again go wrong when the Prisoner escapes and starts attacking the survivors. By night's end, Chucky and one other team mate have survived and finally kill the Prisoner. After being rescued and taken back to Hawcross, Chucky insists that the Prisoner be incinerated but is told it is too important. Chucky later realizes the Prisoner has escaped and engages in a hunt for the Prisoner through Hawcorss. Finally he defeats the creature by throwing it off of a skyscraper. Chucky is rewarded for his heroics and told to keep the whole ordeal a secret. In the Darkness - Set only a few months after his defeat of Prisoner 16, Chucky is being eased back into Government Field Work by acting as a Bodyguard for political officials. On one such occassion he has been appointed to safeguard the Primeminister and his wife as they make a deal with criminals in order for the return of their kidnapped daughter. The deal is to be made in a secluded castle in the outskirts of a small village. The deal goes awry however when one of the criminals identifies Chucky as a member of the Juggernaut Battalion and remembers that he was responsible for his brother being killed during the war when Chucky refused to rescue him at the risk of over 50 other humans being killed in the process. The criminals let loose a toxic chemical and forcibly inject it into the Primeminister's daughter. All hell unfolds when the daughter starts splurging vomit and chemicals at her family and the criminals. After a brutal and gore soaked shoot-out, Chucky is left fighting for his life once again. After trying to reason with the deranged Primeminister, Chucky is forced to murder him and massacre the entire ensemble of infected maniacs. Come the morning, Chucky is visited the local Police Force who arrest him. However, Chucky is once again put into a world of terror when the Grim Tribe appear, a group of savage cave folk who were subjected to the chemical in experiments. The Grim begin attacking the Police Force knocking Chucky into a nearby swamp. Dark Days - Picking up immediatley where we left off, Chucky is pulled under in the current of a car explosion. However, after finding his footing on a deep tree root, Chucky climbs into teh tree and escapes out of teh swamp thropugh the hallow of the stump. Fighting off the demented Grim Tribe, Chucky learns that the tribe were being transported by the criminals to Blue City but during the massacre at the previous night, the Tribe woke up from forced comas and broke out of their Prison Van. Chucky is once again forced back into the saftey of the Castle. After a lengthy battle, Chucky is persued into the nearby town surrounding which leads to the towns people being infected and butchered in the on going attack. News of the dilema hits the rest of the world which results in the surrounding area being closed off from the rest of the world. Chucky fends off the infected inside a residential home, receiving help from the home owners. After being forced out of the House, Chucky is picked up by several SWAT members stuck inside the town who all travel to an abandoned warehouse where they reside within for several days. After one of the SWAT members goes insane and opens the doors to the warehouse, the Warehosue is infested and Chucky along with one otehr SWAT member escape into the underground sewers where they make a break for the Railway Station. Hotwiring a train, they make an escape and break through the town barriers until the train is derailed. Falling unconcious, Chucky is among many dead bodies that are carted away in the "Garbage Planes" and air dropped into the archaic world of Blue City. Blue Monday - Once again picking up where we left off, Chucky wakes up in a pit of dead bodies, being fed to rabid monstrous dogs. Fighting his way out, Chucky alerts attention to himself and is immediatley attacks by Gang Members who Chucky just about escapes. Running amock through the dessert ruins of the once great city, Chucky realizes his location and immediatley tries to flag down the Garbage Plane to pick him up but is mistaken for a Blue City Resident trying to shoot it down. This draws teh attention of a gang of "Righters" (Residents of Blue City united as Soldiers trying to fight off the Gangs) and taken back to their Fort. After a lengthy interogation at the Fort, the Righters determine that Chucky could be of some use to them and trick him into thinking there is a way out of Blue City through an underground Mine System. The Righters tell this to Chucky as they planted bombs there years prior to kill the Gangs but the plan failed when the nearby Damn collapsed and prevented any reason for the Gangs to go down that way. With Chucky gathering so much attention to himself, the Gangs would follow him into the trap. Over the course of Chucky's journey through Blue City he is subjected to dozens of attacks from enemy Gangs, mutated men, a breif battle under a lake against mer people and even thrown into a Gladiator Pit to do battle with some of the more ferocious inhabitants of Blue City. After fighting his way out, Chucky finally makes his way to the Mines only to find the trap set for him and the Gangs. With them closing in on him quickly, Chucky engages in a brawl with the Gang leader and purposley sets of the bombs which allows him to evade them. Stealing one of their Robot Horses, Chucky travels back through the city and unleashes the mutants and under dwellers from the Gladiator Prisons and allows them to storm into the Righters Fort and start a full on battle. With the Gangs following straight in for vengeance against the Righters, Chucky takes his place in the battle killing as many residents as he can. By the battles brutal high point, Chucky murders the Gang Leader and blows up the Righters Fort for good measure. In teh ensuing chaos, Chucky manages to escape Blue City when a TANK Helicopter comes overhead. Chucky hijacks it but is shot down as it is leaving the City Walls. Upon awakening he sees he is now in the outskirts of Hawcross Central, it's Officers surrounding him with guns. A blood soaked Chucky suddenly bursts into tears of laughter with an insanity setting in. Falling to the ground weeping as he knows the nightmare still continues. Someone Else's Job - The Difference between Hawcross and Hawcross Central is that Central is pretty much it's own state. They have their own laws, their own jurisdictiona nd their own advancements within technology, far superior to the rest of the world, because of this they have become a hate state. Central hates any intervention from the outside world and treat TANK and the rest of the Government like terrorists. With Chucky now in their hands and in their prison, it's safe to say that he's not just walking back to home base. Central make a call to the Government and try to bargain for Chucky's life only to find that because of the evnts that have led Chucky into this situation he is now wanted on the accounts of murdering the primeminister, the outbreak of a virus and the destruction of Blue City. Unwilling to give up such a criminal, Central refuse any offers and close transmissions. Being tortured for days on end, Central make a deal with Chucky that the only way he's getting out alive is to do a little work for them. Forced into being a criminal, Chucky is sent on several assasination missions but refuses to do his final kill as it is a 13 years old boy who has been hacking into Central's mainframe. Chucky is then pursued by Central's SWAT Force, a pack of deadly killer robots. Being pursued by them through Central, Chucky finally escapes capture and exits into main land Hawcross where Central's jurisdiction ends. However, one robot refuses to stay within boundaries and crosses the line, this results in all out war between Central and Hawcross. With the robots now free to chase after Chucky, he makes his way to Hawcross Crime Central where he is saved by his old comrades of the Tahmm Gang. Giving him ammunition and a little back up, Chucky makes his way to Government House to try and explain everything to his Employer only to be attacked on sight. Escaping capture again, Chucky finally accepts his new role as a fugitive and goes all out to take down Central's main base of operations. After entering the tower, Chucky kills Central Director and destroys all their structures of power, bringing down Centrall all togeather. Two days later, walking through the rubble, Chucky is greeted by new soldiers, gangs taking control of the new world up for grabs. They order any person they find that to be permitted to live in the New World that he must prove he can kill and he will be marked after. Chucky chooses his target and locates his Government Director, shooting him down in a public library. Chucky is marked and walks off into the ruins of Hawcross. ' Evacuate Blackrood High' - Some five years since the destruction of both Hawcross and Central and the birth of New World, Chucky has made quite the reputation for himself and is living in a shack in the lesser violent parts of New World. This horrifying new existance looking like something from an 80's Meatloaf Album Cover! Mutants running amok, underdwellers controlling the skies, radioactive supermen killing anything in sight, hellish robots and "Death Patrolers". However the word comes in finally that New World is coming to an end, after Hawcross has stabilized their Government and directing their attention to restoring the once great Nation, they are sending in extermination squads to wipe out the criminals within and restore order. There is only one chance, the gigantic old school building of Blackrood High is being turned into a safe zone for any innocent citizens still stranded within New World that seek rescue. Chucky jumps at the chance and decides to make the hellish jorney to Blackrood High. Chucky travels through hell and battles through Mutant Samuri Giants, the trenches of a battle between the Mutants and Death Patrolers, battleing his way through ruins of buldings until he reaches the battle front as Exerminators are fighting it out with the monstrous inhabitants of New World. Chucky eventually finds himself trapped within the stronghold of a huge Castle which is the home of a gigantic Mutant Monster which Chucky eventually slays. Teaming up with several terrified human soldiers who have been living in hiding since the creation of New World, Chucky secures an alibi for himself to get evacuated from Blackrood High. With his new team mates, Chucky leads the way through the underground subway fighting off underdwellers until they reach Blackrood. However things have taken a turn for the worse as the Extermination Squad is going all out to make sure no mutants or criminals reach the evacuation zone. Another battle begins as Chucky and his team mates are pursued through the huge structures of Blackrood High, narrowly escaping death when the Extermination Squad lets loose a huge robotic lizzard to purge the High of any criminals. Finally Chucky aids several Extermination Soldiers in fighting off the Mutants. With this, he is one of 20 citizens rescued from Blackrood High in a Plane. As they pass into New World they see the air strike drop and obliterate anyone left inside. Finally back at Hawcross, Chucky is stopped by several TANK soldiers who take him to the new TANK Director. One Extermination Soldier remarks that Chucky helped save their lives and deserves freedom. The Director proposes Chucky do one final job for them in order to have his criminal record dropped. Chucky sighs in disbelief and accepts the offer with a handshake. Evacuate Witches Falls - Picking up a week from his escape from New World, Chucky has made a deal with TANK for his freedom. His job: he must venture into Witches Falls, an old village in which multiple murders have been occurring as well as the kidnapping of several citizens and children. There is an young Witch named Delilla that has been arrested and being held responsible for the events needs to be taken back to Hawcross for questioning. Upon arriving in Witches Falls, Chucky is given a bad greeting as would anyone recently escaping from New World. Chucky is immediatley met with greif when two assasins dressed in cloaks calling themselves the Grim Reaper and Death make attack. Chucky engages in battle and manages to kill both. Chucky is complimented for killing them and it is revealed they are "grabbers" who have been kidnapping children and elderly. Chucky is taken to see Dililla who he immediatley warms to. Not understanding how an young girl could be behind this and why there are still murders occuring, Chucky investigates the Village. That night, Chucky is awoken by the murder of a citizen, after chasing the culprit, Chucky meets Richmond, a hug muscular man with a Red Sack on his head. The two engage in battle before they fall through a Sand Dune which leads to a whole underground Town. The Town is full of kidnapped children and Elderly that are being sacrificed. The culprit is Edwina, another Witch who has been using the blood for her victims and drinking it to perform rituals. Chucky is persued through out the secret Town and is finally captured. Thrown into a Colliseum, Chucky battles against Richmond in a fierce and brutal fight. Being defeated, Chucky is thrown into a prison cell. Hours later he is rescued by a mysterious woman. Upon awakening he is in a caravan and the woman is revealed as Izzy Bragg, Chucky's former lover who has been living in Witches Falls. With the help of Izzy, Chucky tries to explain to the townspeople that Delilla is being framed but is ignored. The escorts from Hawcross arrive and take Delilla away in a prison van. Remaining in Witches Falls, Chucky pleads with several towenspeople to follow him to the underground Town only to find everyone there gone and the prisoners dead. Upon arriving back at the town centre they find all the citizens murdered, being ambushed by Edwina's Followers, Chucky fights for his life only to find Izzy murdered. Enraged, Chucky kills all the followers he can. After interogatting one, Chucky finds out that Delilla is in fact Edwina's daughter and the plan wasn't to frame her it was to prevent her from escaping to Hawcross so she could be sacrificed to Edwina. Deducing that Delilla is the next target Chucky races frantically as the Prison Van is driven off the road.Saving Delilla's life, Chucky orders her to get her to the Village Bridge and explain what had happened to the rest of the Hawcross Soldiers. Finding Edwina's current location, Chucky travels to the bottom of Witches Water Fall and kills off her followers and manages to evade her spells. However, being no match for her powers, Chucky is rescued by TANK Soldiers who arrive to aid him. Edwina is defeated and escorted away to Hawcross Prison. Chucky is granted a pardon for his "crimes" and permitted to live in Hawcross. The Books #The Starving Bloodlust #Prisoner 16 #In the Darkness #Dark Days #Blue Monday #Someone Else's Job #Evacuate Blackrood High #Evacuate Witches Falls #Ferocity of the Beast #The Beast Will Out! #Babylon Vermin?